Love always
by anni-the-fangirl
Summary: AU. Set way back in the past. Shandy going through life together and managing everything that life throws at them.


Hey there...

So I finally got the time and courage to write my first fic ever. Please have mercy ;)

Leave a comment to let me know what you think.

It's AU and set way back in the past.

The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

„Smells good", Sharon said appearing behind Andy and laying her arms around him.

„Yeah, thought we could use some hot chocolate to calm down now", he said while filling the chocolate into two mugs.

When he was done he turned around and pulled his wife into a hug. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds enjoying the moment.

„Are the kids asleep?"

„Yeah, fast asleep now. But it was an act. They did everything they could to stay awake a little longer. Always wanting me to read another story as soon as I finished one. And during the stories they asked all questions about Santa and everything. We´ve got some curious kids back there."

„Got that from their mom." Andy kissed her on the forehead.

„Well, it's good that they're curious… most of the time. But tonight they could have gone a little easier on me. I'm really tired. It's been a long day packing everything for Park City and wrapping all the gifts without them noticing." She glanced down the hall and then laid her head on Andy's shoulder.

It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow after unwrapping the gifts they would meet Sharon's parents in Park City and stay there until New Year's Day. They were really looking forward to it. The last weeks had been very busy. One case had been following the other. So having a little family time was just what they needed. Sharon was also very excited to see her parents. Last time she saw them was on her wedding day in august.

"Okay then, come on. Let's go into the living room, let the hot chocolate do its trick and then we can go to bed. Tomorrow isn't going to be any easier."

They took their mugs and went into the living room. After putting the mugs onto the coffee table Andy took a seat in his old recliner. It was one of the few, very few, things he had been allowed to add to the house when he moved in. It was his old grandfather's recliner which held a lot of memories for him. When he was a child every time he visited his grandparents, he would sit on his grandfather's lap and listen admiringly to his stories. Now it was very old, worn out and not really matching the rest of the furniture but Sharon would never admit that she loved the old thing just as much.

Two years ago, when they started dating and Sharon visited Andy with the kids Ricky was still a baby. She would nurse the little one while sitting in that said recliner. And then when Emily would come into Andy's living room after putting the lasagna she made with him in the oven there would be enough space for her as well. Or when they would have put the kids to bed they would cuddle on it, reflect on the day and the progress the kids made with their growing relationship and just live in the moment not worrying about tomorrow. It was their sanctuary.

Andy had comforted Sharon when Jack had shown up again after two years of absence ranting about Sharon not letting him sleep at the house and having started a new relationship. He reassured her that she had done the right thing reminding her that Jack left just before Ricky's birth and therefore leaving her alone not only with a toddler and a new born but also without money on account.

Another memory held by this recliner was when Emily got up during the night and found them both still sitting on it. This was the night when Emily asked Andy, having found a place between the two of them, if he would be her father now and if she could call him that. It had made Andy very happy having gained her trust. He loved her and Ricky like his own kids and it was the night that Andy decided that he would never leave the kids like their real father did even if it should not go well between Sharon and him, what he hoped was not going to happen, and that he would adopt them if Sharon ever did him the honor and marry him what he decided that night as well was the direction this relationship should take. After searching for the right words, he asked Emily if that was what she wanted. She just nodded. Then after looking at Sharon seeking permission to go on, who just nodded having tears in her eyes, he said that he loved her mother, her brother and her, that he wanted to build a little family and so he would love for her to call him dad. Sharon hadn't seen Emily this happy in such a long time. Her little girl hugged Andy saying 'I love you, Dad' and snuggled up between them. A few days later Sharon and Andy sat in that recliner again and decided that it was time for Andy to sell his house and move in with Sharon.

And even Sharon had comforted Andy in that recliner by now whenever he suffered a setback because his kids didn't want to see him even if he was sober for two years now and making amends. Sharon had then reminded him that it took time and he should not give up because he was moving in the right direction.

So much had happened since then. Andy had moved in and two months later he had proposed to her but not without asking Emily for her permission. And this year they finally had gotten married.

Now after Andy had taken a seat Sharon sat down half on his lap and half next to him. A few minutes passed while they sipped on their hot chocolates.

"I'm glad we both got to have the whole week off. We really need it. The kids need it. They didn't get to see us that much over the last weeks. Just in the evenings and then we didn't have the time to play or just talk. Time flew by so fast. Ricky learned so much over the weeks. I hope I have more time next year to be there for all the next firsts that are going to come. I don't want to miss his childhood."

Andy just hummed. He wasn't happy as well that they missed so much. But murderers weren't really considerate of others and the bills had to get paid. So, there wasn't much they could do to change it. They could only hope that at least one of them would be present to witness the coming firsts.

Again a few minutes passed and Andy looked at his wristwatch which had been Sharon's wedding gift for him. It had an engraving on the backside saying: 'Love always. Sharon'.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Mhmm?" Sharon looked up.

"It's midnight."

"Oh! Merry Christmas to you, too, handsome." She smiled and kissed him. When they broke this kiss for some much-needed air, she got up and headed to the hallway.

"Where are you going?", Andy asked surprised and already missing the comfort he felt while holding his wife in his arms.

"Wait and see.", she smiled looking back at him.

A moment later Sharon came back into the room and joined him again now sitting fully on his lap.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Andy tried to catch a glimpse at her hands behind her back.

When she brought her hands in front of her he realized what it was. It was her Christmas present for him.

"Sharon. I told you that you shouldn't get me anything."

"I know and I didn't get you anything. It was just there…"

"Sweetheart, I don't believe in Santa anymore."

"But it's true! It was just there. When you know what's in it you will believe me."

Sharon was grinning like a Cheshire cat and every time she is doing that he can't refuse her anything. He unwrapped it and was already wondering what she might have gotten him. While he was busy doing so Sharon leaned her head against his and placed one arm around his shoulders watching him. When he's opened his present he just looked at it for a few seconds not saying anything. As soon as he started to tense up Sharon knew that he must have realized what he was holding in his hands or rather the meaning of it.

"Open the envelope.", she instructed him and sat upright watching him intently.

Seeing the content confirmed his assumption. Not knowing what to say he just stuttered.

"Does that… is it… wait… wow… are you…"

Sharon grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Now it was Andy's time to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you happy?"

"You have no idea HOW happy you being pregnant makes me! This is the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you're happy.", Sharon said and continued upon Andy's surprised and at the same time questioning look, "I didn't know how you would react. I mean we are already four and sometimes both our sergeants salaries aren't enough. And then after the last weeks I thought that there couldn't be a more inappropriate time for us having another child and a baby at that…"

"Hey!" Andy stroked her cheek reassuringly. "We can do this. There is nothing that would ever keep me from thinking of this child as a blessing, a gift and a symbol of our love. I mean, this family we built over the last years is a true symbol of our love. You, me, your kids and my kids. Well, our kids! We'll make it work and we'll find a solution so that the last weeks won't repeat themselves."

"I love you!", Sharon kissed Andy softly on the lips.

"And I love you!"

The two had radiant smiles on their faces until Andy broke the silence.

"You know, this must be the cutest way to tell a father-to-be that his wife is pregnant."

"Well, I thought it would be boring to just show you the sonogram. I was so happy when I found out I just had to find something special to break the news to you."

"So, you immediately got the idea to do it like this? Getting me this?" He said while looking into his hands still holding the item he had unwrapped just minutes ago.

Sharon laughed. "No. This was more a coincidence. At the last game we took the kids to I discovered it by chance at the fan shop."

"And with your sense of occasion you thought Christmas day would be the perfect moment to tell me."

Sharon just nodded.

"That's so you!" Andy smirked and shook his head.

"Hey!" She pinched his side. "You love my sense of occasion!"

"That's true. I love it. Especially now. It's a lovely surprise and gift. We'll definitely use it."

"I should say so!"

They both laughed looking at the onesie with a big Dodger's emblem in the front in Andy's hands.

Andy cleared his throat. "I think I should get your present now."

"Oh Andy, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Ha-ha! I had the feeling you would get me something. It's Christmas after all and knowing you and your sense of occasion I knew I shouldn't sit here empty-handed."

He indicated for her to move, stood up and walked to the Christmas tree where there were laying all the gifts they had wrapped up earlier. He picked up one she didn't recognize and hadn't seen before. He must have put it there while she brought the kids to bed. He came back to the recliner, sat down again and handed the present over to her.

"This is for you."

"Thank You."

"Well, don't thank me too soon. You don't know what's in it yet."

"Oh, don't worry. You have great taste and you always got me great things."

"But it's not as perfect as yours."

Sharon gave him that look that always says `Just shut up and don't be silly. You know that's not true´. So, he just raised his hands in surrender, gave her a mischievous smile and indicated for her to open his gift.

"So, another envelope?"

He just hummed and she opened it. When seeing what was in it she placed her hand onto her chest and looked up at Andy with tears welling up in her eyes but smiling at the same time.

"You remembered."

"How could I not? When your mom told me, I was so surprised that I hadn't known it sooner but I was also so mesmerized by this new side I got to know of you."

Sharon held two tickets in her hands. Two tickets for the ballet. Two tickets for "Swan Lake". She looked at the tickets and remembered the day Andy was speaking of.

It was their wedding day, the wedding reception to be exact. The wedding had been perfect and then everyone was enjoying oneself on the dancefloor. While Sharon was dancing with her dad, Andy got to dance with her mom and talk, obviously. Andy had told Sharon about the conversation between him and her mother the day after the wedding when they took a walk along the beach enjoying their life as newlyweds.

 _"_ _Sharon always seems so, I don't know how to describe the look she has on her face, maybe so content and carefree when she is dancing."_

 _Andy says to Eileen O'Dwyer after observing his wife for a moment._

 _"_ _Mhmm… yes she does. She's always been like that. No wonder she was so heartbroken when she stopped."_

 _"_ _Stopped what?", Andy asks irritated._

 _"_ _Dancing.", Eileen answers him as if it were so obvious._

 _"_ _You mean she danced professionally? Went to classes?"_

 _"_ _Yes. You didn't know?"_

 _"_ _No. She never told me."_

 _"_ _Well it was very painful for her that she had to stop and it seems that it still is. I assume that's why she hasn't told you. She never really wanted to talk about it."_

 _Andy just looks intently at Eileen indicating for her to continue._

 _"_ _Sharon started dancing when she was just four years old. I read her a book about a girl starting to go to ballet school and after that my little girl said she wanted to become a little ballerina. So, we sent her to ballet school and she really became one. She had talent and so much passion. She won some competitions and got to dance with the regional children's theater. As she grew up she joined the regional theater and got her first leading part in a small production of "Swan Lake". It was her favorite ballet. It was her big dream to be one of THE ballerinas and dance at the American Ballet Theater or San Francisco Ballet. She even got a scholarship.", Eileen explains and then looks over to her daughter with a touch of melancholy._

 _"_ _And then?"_

 _"_ _And then during her senior year in high school she broke her ankle. You can imagine what that meant. She never got back on stage and I've never seen her that devastated before and never again. Not even when that man, I won't say his name, left her with two kids to raise on her own."_

 _"_ _Oh my…"_

 _"_ _Yeah and then she got interested in the law and a lawyer-to-be and you know how that ended. But enough of that sad times. I'm glad she's happy now. Very happy! And I can never ever thank you enough for that. I knew you were THE one when we visited two years ago and she introduced you. She was just beaming."_

"Penny for your thoughts."

Sharon looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, the kids and this little one." She said running a hand over her still flat stomach. "This life, really. Even though I imagined it to be different and had to go through some difficult times realizing that it was not going to play out like that, first when I had to end my dancing career that hadn't even started and then when Jack left, I'm very happy with my life. I always dreamed of a big family. I think I have that now. Well, this family is still growing. And I dreamed of a perfect husband. I think I have that now as well. I have a very loving, caring, considerate, smart, funny and sexy husband that just gave me the most thoughtful present. And last but not least I love my job. What more could one want?"

"You're not bad yourself." Andy smirks. "You like it? It doesn't awaken the old memories to much?" He asked seriously now.

"No." Sharon caressed his cheek reassuringly. "I have put it behind myself. And as I said I'm happy with how things are now. I'm content with just going to the ballet now and just dancing with you now and then." She grinned at him. "Thank you. For the tickets. For remembering that this is my favorite ballet. For being so thoughtful and considerate. For being you. For coming into my life. For loving me. For loving my kids. For really everything. I love you!"

"I love you, too. I'm glad you like it and I'm already excited to go with you. To getting to know this side of you a little bit more. And I promise you I will never miss a chance to dance with you."

Sharon had tears in her eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"What did I do to deserve this? How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, I think because you finally gave in. You finally thought of yourself again after doing everything you could for the kids and to get financially back on track and finally let someone into your heart again. What did you do to deserve this? You being you. That's the reason."

They kissed again. When they broke apart, Sharon leaned against him and they enjoyed the silence for some more minutes.

"I think we should go to bed now. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah you're right." Sharon said getting up.

"You get ready and I will wash these up.", Andy said taking the mugs, "I'm going to check that everything is locked up and that the kids are still sleeping and are not going to sneak out of their room and look for the presents as soon as we are in bed."

"Okay." She said, pecked him on the lips and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

After getting ready for bed and laying down Andy snuggled up to Sharon and laid one hand onto her stomach.

"You can't feel anything yet.", Sharon smiled.

"But I want to say hello and tell him how happy I am and that I can't wait to meet him.", Andy pouts.

"Him?"

"Yeah, I think we're having a boy."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't care as long as the baby is healthy."

"But just imagine us having a boy! A combination of both of us. Your intelligence, my charm…"

"As long as he doesn't get your temper!", Sharon smirked.

"Hey!" Andy moved down to Sharon's belly. "Hey there buddy! I'm your daddy. I can't tell you how happy and excited I am and how much I love you.", looking up to Sharon he saw her smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. "And I can't wait for you to get here. Your mommy is mean and Ricky and I need some backup. We're going to be quite the team. It will be great."

Sharon started laughing. "Oh, you think that's funny! Wait until he gets here and you girls are outnumbered!", Andy said and started to tickle her.

"Andy! Stop!", Sharon said and he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you for this gift. Thank you for him… or her."

"It was not just me.", she smirked.

Andy kissed her and settled his head on her belly giving it a kiss and stroking it softly.

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks. So, not that far along. We can tell my parents tomorrow and the kids, but I think we should wait with our friends and colleagues. So much can go wrong in this early stage."

"Nothing will go wrong, honey. And now sleep and dream about our little family."

"Ok, good night. Love you."

"Love you, too."

tbc...


End file.
